


Just A Dream (Dean Winchester One Shot)

by Scarlett_Bruna22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Pretty sad, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Bruna22/pseuds/Scarlett_Bruna22
Summary: When it was all just a dream...





	Just A Dream (Dean Winchester One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot i thought of when rewatching the earlier seasons of SPN.

Dean didn't understand what was going on. What was happening? Surely this couldn't be real, it had to be a dream. Looking around, he noticed the house his parents lived in, the house his mother died in... Why was he here? Why did he have a bag in his hand. Something was pulling him towards the house and he couldn't stop his feet from moving forward. As he made it to the front door. Dean could finally control his body and took a step away. But as he turned around and started to walk off, the door opened and a soft voice he hasn't heard in years called out to him.

"Dean, sweetie? Did you forget something in the car?" 

Turning his head quickly, his green eyes widened and he stood there in shock. There stood his mom, but how? Dean wasn't even going to ask questions, he quickly dropped his bag and took those few steps forward and pulled his mom into a tight embrace. Squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't cry. Hoping that closing his eyes would stop any tears from slipping. 

"Whats wrong? Honey.. you act like you haven't seen me in forever.." Mary chucked but allowed her son to hug her anyways. Softly rubbing his back, allowing Dean to hug her for as long as he needed too.

"Sorry.. sorry. I uh.. I just missed you is all." He shrugged and pulled back, clearing his throat and looked over to the door. Grinning as John appeared. 

"Ah.. i thought i heard the sound of my old car pulling up..." John grinned as he stepped out onto the front porch. Clapping Dean on the back. Dean just smiled and looked over at his baby, parked out in front of the house.

"Alright.. come on. I'm sure you had a long journey home. Lets get you settled in before everyone gets here.." Mary smiled and allowed Dean to go inside. Not questioning her sons odd behavior.

As a few hours passed, the three talking and catching up, Dean blaming the fact he was jet lagged and didn't feel himself. He only knew about the jet lag thing thanks to the plane ticket that was still in his jeans pocket. But where had be been? Where was Sam and did he even know y/n in this world? Those thoughts and questions kept burning in his mind.

So not knowing how long this would last, he was going to make the most out of it. He helped his dad clear the yard, cut the grass and even helped his mom with her garden. Helped fix whatever needed fixing around the house. Both John and Mary didn't want to question their son, but they didn't know what was wrong. The could feel something was off. So they went over to the kitchen, where Dean was currently under the sink, fixing whatever was wrong with the pipes. 

"Sweetie.. look i know that being here is nice and you wanna help out. But if there's something the matter. You know you can tell us. You haven't even gone home to see y/n yet." Mary spoke softly, those words catching Deans attention. he got out from under the sink and cleaned his hands.

"Uh.. yeah. No. I know.. i just, had a bad feeling on the flight and a few bad dreams lately and just wanted to spend some time with the two of you." He shrugged before glancing over at the door when it opened.

"I swear.. if he's here Sam... he is in for it." you said as you walked inside with Sam and Jessica. The two with amused smiles on their faces. Sam finding it hilarious that y/n even in this state, you were still willing to kick Deans ass.

"Yeah, that's what you need. To kick your husbands ass and end up going into labor soon." Sam teased, only to cry out in pain when Jessica slapped him over the head. Hissing at Sam to 'be nice'.

When the three rounded the corner after John called out that they were in the kitchen. Deans eyes widened when he saw y/n. Still as gorgeous as ever. Though she didn't look stressed, warn out or anything by their lives. She looked radiant. She was glowing. Even with the huge baby bump, y/n could still manage to get Dean to shut up and be at a loss of words.

"So this is where i find you? Honestly, Dean? You said you were going to stop by, give them a hug and come straight home! Do you know how long I've been waiting with food on the table...." But you were cut off, Dean had captured your lips with his and made you stop talking mid sentence. Not that you minded at first, but then you remembered just what you had been saying and pulled back. 

"Dean.. where have you been? Honestly.. next time a simple text would've been fine. I know you miss your parents when you're away on tour. But.. come on." you sighed and cupped Deans cheek with your hands and gave him a soft kiss. 

"Sorry.. won't happen again.." He said softly and kissed the top of your head. Hand on the large baby bump and a huge smile on his face as he looked around at his family. Finally knowing that happiness feels like.

That's when he woke up, sweating and sitting up in the bed. A knock coming from the door. Looking around, Dean noticed the same motel room he and Sam had gotten a few days back for the case they were on. Noticing his brother wasn't anywhere to be seen. Dean threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up. Making sure to look through the peephole first. But seeing you, he smiled sadly. Images of the dream coming back to him. How in this reality he couldn't go up and kiss you. Dean couldn't grab you and tell you everything he was holding inside. 

Opening the door, Dean greeted y/n with a smile as he let you in. Listening as she went on and on about how Bobby kept giving her crap on how she was coming to help both Sam and Dean with their hunt.. Thats when you noticed Deans faraway look in his eyes.

"You ok, Dee?" you asked, frowning and watching him. Head tilted to the side slightly.

"Yeah.. I'm fine. Just had a nightmare I'm still trying to forget.." He put on his usual fake smile and grabbed the two of them a beer from the fridge. Sitting on the couch, Dean listened to you talk. Eyes glancing at your stomach and hating that he could never have a life like the one he had dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!! <3 I do take requests. I write for SPN and TWD :)


End file.
